


Gold Star for Okabe Rintaro

by discopolice



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discopolice/pseuds/discopolice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okabe takes on the responsibility of cleaning off a sleeping assistant after their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Star for Okabe Rintaro

Their first time is slow and fumbling on a love hotel bed, clumsy with inexperience and embarrassment, and she passes out immediately afterwards. It’s the stickiness of the whole thing, the half-bottle of lube they used and the lingering reminders of her fluids on the sheets, which prompts Okabe to get up and retrieve a damp washcloth.

He wipes himself off first, his movements languid with afterglow and the pleasure still lingering in his muscles. There’s a dopey grin on his face which he can’t seem to hide; he knows Kurisu would be making fun of him, were she not asleep.

When he returns, she’s snoring lightly, and Okabe smiles. Such vulnerability from his assistant isn’t often to be seen, after all. He takes the washcloth first to her brow, glistening with sweat, and she lets out a tiny sigh. With fingers as gentle as he can manage he slides down to her chin, and she stirs but does not wake.

Next is her neck, where a few stray strands of hair still cling to the skin from sweat; he pulls them aside to  tenderly wipe at the skin. His fingers catch on her throat when they feel her pulse, slow and steady but  _present_ , a reminder that she is  _alive_. He’s seen her lying dead before; these small reminders of her beating heart make him smile.

Her breasts are sweaty, too, but… argh! Okabe flushes red at the idea of touching them, though the memory of her flesh in his hands still lingers in his mind. He  _just_  was playing with her—her breasts an hour ago; it’s completely ridiculous to be this worked up about simply wiping them down. But. They’re  _Kurisu’s boobs_. Kurisu’s pert, cute little boobs, and the way she squeaked and moaned and wriggled when he flicked his fingers over her nipples—

Okabe feels himself stir and decides that’s  _not_  a good alley to go down mentally while his girlfriend is still passed out. Instead, he handles her gently and with reverence, first lifting one breast to wipe the crease underneath, then the other. She stretches out and groans, and he almost jumps, but she’s still asleep.  _I must have really tired her out_ , he thinks, and even at the thought a smug grin comes over his face. Yeeeeah, he tired her out! Guess those tips from Daru really did work!  _Fist-pump and gold star for Okabe Rintaro!_

Her stomach is next, and Kurisu wriggles up the bed as the washcloth slides over her ribs; Okabe figures it tickles, but that sight takes number four on the List of Cutest Christina Moments, so he does it again. Just in the interest of being thorough, of course. Of course, after that comes the crease between her hip and thigh, which he’s careful to treat gently lest Kurisu giggle and wake herself up; but after that is…

She’s still so slick she’s glistening, and he’s not sure whether that’s from all the lubricant or from her body or  _both_  – he’s not a biologist, after all – but it’s a nice sight nonetheless. (Kyouma junior twitches a little bit. Kyouma senior tells him to shut up and have a refractory period like he’s supposed to.) The insides of her thighs are still damp, and he spins the washcloth around to wipe them down. But the minute he touches cloth to skin, her body jerks, and her eyes shoot open.

“ _Eeeeh??_ ”


End file.
